


A Sight to See

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Destiel Short Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel true form, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves the holy fire glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight to See

The holy fire glasses were awesome! Dean could finally see those evil sons of bitches. Referring to the vulgar mutts that killed him once, a few deaths ago. So when Dean’s doing the weekly trunk stock up and finds a pair of them snuggled up in one of the ammo boxes, he smiles.

Then the idea hits him. If holy fire can trap angels, and allow you to see hell hounds, then why wouldn't they allow you to see angel’s true form? Not that Dean really cares what angels look like, but he really wouldn't mind seeing Cas. I mean, he's known the guy—or ah angel—for years now and he's never even seen Cas. Besides Cas can see Dean however he wants, the dude can literally be invisible anytime. He's caught Cas snooping while he sleeps multiple times so who knows what else he's seen! 

And that decides it, Dean is going to snoop on Cas. 

Luckily this is the perfect time to creep on Cas. The angel is out cold, and that means no questions. He popped up last night and almost got himself ran over. He's lucky Dean has a sort of awareness of Cas that other people don't seem to have. After finding him on the road, they took him back to the bat cave. As soon as Dean got him to his bed the angel passed out. Which Dean was grateful for, because Cas was oozing blood and—uh light—from a wound that definitely needed stitches and Cas would never have let Dean stitch it up if he was awake. 

Now Dean’s making his way down the hall of the MOL, towards his room, with the holy fire glasses in hand. Sam is sleeping of course—which is a problem Dean is trying hard to not worry about right now—so Dean doesn't have to hide his creepiness. He slowly opens the door to avoid the creak, although the door opens its big mouth anyways and lets out a growl.

Surprisingly Cas doesn't stir, for a guy who supposedly doesn't need sleep, he sure is sleeping like a baby. 

Cas is curled on his right side, with his knees pushed up towards his chest. Dean always imagined Cas would sleep like one of those vampires in the movies, like a plank. But he's not. Cas's hair is smashed mess, and Dean can see the marks the pillow is steadily forming on his smooth skin. He looks peaceful. A look Dean hasn't seen on Cas before. 

Well here goes nothing, Dean puts the glasses on and focuses on Castiel.

Deans surprised, the glasses don't instantly change Cas into a giant beam of light as big as the Chrysler building. Instead its Jimmy still- well mostly Jimmy. It's Jimmy's frame and his head, although around his head Dean can now see the faint glow of what he suspects to be Cas's halo. But it's not like a halo you would see in pictures, it's not golden or shaped like a ring that floats on top of an angels head. It's more of a projection of light that surrounds his whole head and beams up ward a few inches. The best part of this halo, is the way it illuminates Cas's skin and makes his cheekbones stand out. 

The next thing Dean notices is the snow tiger head nestling to the left of Cas's. The fur blends into Cas's neck, black and white stripes running into Cas's pale skin. The tigers asleep and Dean can swear he hears a soft purring now that he listens. To the right of Cas's head lays a lion-no wait- a horse? Actually it's a lion-horse. It has a neck like a horse, and a long nose and mouth. Although its mane resembles a lions and it's stocked with sharp teeth that stick out over its lip. The lion-horse is also sleeping.

The most fascinating thing that's now visible is the fifteen foot wings cocooning Cas's body. They're black, blacker than anything Dean has ever seen before. It reminds him of the starless nights in purgatory. Dean absently hopes that maybe-just maybe- Cas has guarded him with those wings before. Each feather is filled with golden veins, that are pulsing as Dean watches. It’s like watching shockwaves ripple around all in precise patterns. 

Dean finds himself unable to control his actions. He starts walking forward and his feet won't stop. He sits on the bed as carefully as he can, trying not to wake Cas up. Dean’s hand slowly finds the sleek feathers and strokes as lightly as he can. The feeling is odd but beautiful; as soon as Dean touches the wing his body fills with an intense warmness.

On the third or fourth stroke the feathers beneath Dean’s fingers rustle. Dean looks up to find six vibrant blue eyes staring back at him. Cas looks frightened, but his face quickly lightens once he realizes its Dean whose touching him.

"Hello Dean, why are you wearing glasses?" Cas asks, as he sits up a bit.

Before Dean can answer the lion-horse shoots up and sniffs Dean’s face. Cas unfurrows his brow, "holy fire, you can see me, well parts of me anyways...parts that won't harm you," Cas explains then asks, "why?" 

This is exactly what Dean was trying to avoid. Cas looking all bright eyed and bushy tailed—even though Cas's bushy tailed isn't quite different than his other expressions, Dean can tell the difference—and asking his questions. 

"Um, I was just, you know...checking up on you," Dean chokes out. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth; he wasn't about to admit to snooping on Cas while the angel slept. Especially not after Dean complained about how creepy it was every time Cas had done it to him. 

Cas looks at Dean like he's seriously contemplating something; and the really weird thing is that both the animal heads on the sides of Cas's head are staring Dean down. Their stare is different from Cas's; whereas Cas’s is light and happy, theirs is just plain intense. Dean can swear he even hears the tiger begin to growl softly. Cas let's his eyes harshly fall on the snowy tiger, and the damn thing shies down and pulls its head back instantly. Dean is entranced by the way Cas tames his animalistic counter parts.

"Is that like an all the time thing?" Dean asks, because honesty that is hot.

Seeing this side of Cas is strange sure, but it's also exhilarating; Dean has always known that Cas was something more than Jimmy Novak’s devout body, Cas was an animal of his own, an animal no person has discovered yet. An animal yet to be studied and plastered in museums. Just like the things Dean hunts on an everyday basis; and maybe in Sammy's words its 'a kinky thing' but Dean isn't seeing it that way, not anymore, Cas is amazing and beautiful; not to mention bad ass, which is everything Dean seeks in a partner. 

"Yes," Cas admits.

Dean tries his best to hide his pure amazement, "do you think they like me, I mean could I touch them?" Dean asks.

Cas looks at both his animal heads and then answers, "of course they like you Dean, they are me...you think if I had two beast who hated you living beside me I could stand to be around you for so long?" 

Dean is shocked, but also grateful that Cas's heads liked him. 

"They are still animals, but it's my mind throughout all of us. I'm afraid their natural habits are beyond my control though," Cas actually smiles and continues, "we know you can see us, it's a strange sensation, I'm sure we would love the attention...if you not sacred," and Cas's tiger actually shows his teeth as he speaks. 

If Dean didn't know any better he would say Cas is flirting. Which Cas isn't the type to flirt, Dean has tried on many occasions to flirt with Cas and no dice! But if Dean Winchester knows one thing that isn't about stabbing demons and chopping monsters it's how to pick up women at the bar; and his flirting meter is off the charts.

"Scared...me? No way," Dean argues.

Cas gives Dean one of the biggest smiles the angels ever sported. "I think if I touch your scar you will be able to feel them," Cas explains, "it happened that one time in purgatory, do you remember?" Cas asks, "or were you asleep?"

Dean rarely slept in purgatory. After he found Cas he began to sleep more, but still the endless traveling an threat of monsters caused Dean nasty cases of insomnia most of the time. When Dean did sleep, he always dreamed. The dreams were always nice, unlike hell where Dean would drift off and find himself in endless spirals of Sammy dying. In these purgatory induced dreams the lighting was always brighter than the world he was stuck in, sometimes he would even wake up in the dim glow of the purgatory sun and forget where he was. He remembers one of the times he woke up in confusion and looked up to see Cas looking at him all wide-eyed. "Was it the time I woke up to you staring at me like you just broke mom’s favorite china?" Dean asks. 

Cas actually blushes, but he's still smiling, and surprisingly he doesn't look like he's going to flap off any second.

"Yes, I think that was the time," Cas answers, "I was trying to comfort you, you looked cold and I wanted to use my halo to give you warmth. It wasn't working, so I tried connecting us...but you woke up and I...." Cas trails off, but it's okay because Dean understands.

"You didn't want me to call you a creep?" Dean asks, and gives Cas a playful smile.

"Yes. But it seems you are," Cas air quotes his next words, "the creepy one now."

Dean actually laughs, quite loudly, he doesn't know why, he should be embarrassed but Dean knows Cas isn't going to care. Cas has never judged Dean, even at his worst.

"Yeah, guess I am." Dean agrees. Dean starts undoing his buttons on his shirt so Cas can touch the scare he left there. Cas is shining throughout his whole body, Dean can see it on Jimmy's face; but he can also tell by the way Cas's wings are starting to rustle and speed up their golden circulatory system. 

Cas leans forward once Dean has his shirt off of one arm and as he does his wing flex behind him. Cas let's his fingers find the scar, and his long fingers line perfectly. The sensation is weird, and tingly; but not in a bad way. 

"Try to touch now," Cas tells Dean.

Dean reaches up and feels the tiger first. The tiger actually leans into Deans touch, its fur is soft and it tickles Deans hand. He pets the tiger a few times, then moves to the lion-horse; Dean wouldn't want one of them to get jealous.

As soon as he starts to pet the other head, Dean hears the door creak, just as it did when he came in earlier. Dean whips around and finds Sammy standing in the door way. Dean hadn't bothered shutting the door all the way because this was supposed to be a quick stop. Now that he sees Sam's face Dean really wishes he would have. Sammy—despite his sick pale skin—is giving Dean the biggest smirk.

"What’s up guys?" Sam asks, and his expression never falters.

Cas answers before Dean can, removing his hand from Dean’s arm, "we were being creepy."

Dean has to spare a glance at Cas, who's looking beyond serious. Which causes Dean to smile, even when he looks back at Sam, who's now looking more confused, rather than all-knowing; if his smashed brows and hanging mouth is anything to go by. Dean just sort of lets his shoulders shrug and his eyes roll a bit.

"Okay...right," Sam says, "well we're out of toilet paper—" Cas cuts Sam off mid-sentence by invisibly flying off the bed and landing in front of him.

"Dean and I will go to the store right way, is there anything else you need?"


End file.
